La luz, el valor y el odio
by FAN BLEEDMAN
Summary: ES un taikari. bajo su mismo riesgo leerlo.el screto del pasado de la luz, el valor y el odio. La rencarnacion del sol negro osea Geomon y de la ecencia de la luz osea Luzimon.
1. LOS SECRETOS OCULTOS: 1

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENESE. POR FABOR NO QUIERO NIGUN PESAMIENTO RASISTA Y ESTAN BAJO SU MISMO RIESGO LEERLO.

* * *

LOS SECRETOS OCULTOS: 1En una ocasión en los inicios del mudo digimon y humano una gran batalla titánica se inicio entre la luz y la oscuridad. El poder de la oscuridad provenía del odio la otra cara del valor pero habas abajo el mismo símbolo el de un sol pero al mismo tiempo diferentes en su naturalezas, el poder de la oscuridad era incomparable destruyendo todo en su camino sin dejar rastro, ni compasión por quien se interponía. No le importaba gobernar ni conquistar solo le interesaba el caos y la destrucción de todo loquee existía, asta destruir toda la realidad misma. Esta oscuridad proveniente del odio (el sol negro) no se le comparaba con nada en absoluto tanto que la esencia pura de la luz no tuvo más alternativa que intentar vencerlo pero la esencia de esta oscuridad era tan poderosa que no podía morir de ninguna manera así que la esencia de la luz intento purificar esa oscuridad pero cuando esas esencias chocaron entre si algo inexplicable sucedío, habas fuerzas desaparecieron sin dejar el mas mínimo rastro posible. Después del suceso todo estuvo en calma y en tranquilidad por muchísimo tiempo asiendo que el suceso fuera poco a poco olvidado solo hunos pocos sabían sobre el suceso guardándolo en secreto. Después de un incontable tiempo el poder del odio (el o sol negro) reencarno en el mundo humano bajo el portador del valor llamado taichi yagami pero antes que pasara suficiente tiempo para que el poder del odio se liberara, la esencia de la luz reencarno como la hermana menor de taichi, hikari la portadora de la luz. Cuando nació hikari, taichi tenia casi 3 años de vida desde entonces la luz de hikari purificaba la esencia de taichi asiendo que su oscuridad no despertara, pero ni uno ni el otro sabia del poder que tenia cada uno. Ambos eran excelentes hermanos de una manera poco común en su forma de ser. Taichi era un niño común, enérgico y valiente casi todo el tiempo pero cuando se trata de su hermanita el se vuelve inmediatamente una persona muy atenta, protectora de su seguridad y felicidad eso era porque para el elle era lo mas importante en su vida lo único que importaba y amaba sin ella la vida no valía la pena (y seria absorbido por la oscuridad) para el ella era su luz, su ángel de luz. Hikari era una niña muy dulce y gentil que siempre piensa en los demás en ves de si misma y nunca se queja ni dice si se siente mal. Ella ama mucho a su hermano taichi que siempre la protege y cuida sin el ella no tendría fuerzas ni valor para nuca rendirse. 

Cuando la aventura de los niños elegidos comenzó y todos menos hikari fueron llevados al digimundo (el tiempo de ambos mundo era diferente). Taichi estuvo sin ver a hikari por meses y eso izo que el poder del odio comenzara reaccionar haciendo que en una ocasión a que el digimon de taichi agumon digievolucionara equivocadamente en Skullgreymon un ser proveniente del odio pero por poco tiempo y tiempo después digievoluciono correctamente en metalgreymon venciendo a un amo oscuro pero hubo una brecha en la dimensión asiendo que taichi y agumon fueran al mundo humano asiendo que taichi se reencontrara con hikari por poco tiempo pero lo suficiente para que la luz de hikari purificara la esencia da taichi y volviendo a estar estable. Cuando regreso taichi con agumon al mudo digimon dejando a hikari en el mudo humano (había pasado un mes en el digimundo). Taichi busco a sus amigos y cuando los encontró se enteraron que myotismon iría al mundo humano a buscar al Octavo niño elegido. Tras una gran batalla siguieron a myotismon al mundo humano. Después de descubrir que el octavo niño elegido era hikari y después de vencer a myotismon todos los niños elegidos incluso hikari fueron al digimundo para vencer a los darkmaster. En el digimundo pasaron varios años y muchas cosas cambiaron. Los niños elegidos comenzaron su arriesgado viaje en el digimundo contra los darkmaster cuando el grupo se separo taichi, hikari, koushiro, takeru, y sora se encontraron una ciudad abadanada y hikari le empezó a dar otra vez gripa y se encontraba grabe. taichi comezo a preocuparse mucho por que de seguro ella se sentía mal desde ase tiempo pero no dijo nada para no atrasarlos y poder salvar a los dos mundos. Taichi y koushiro fueron por una medicina especial para hikari poro un darkmaster los ataco sin embargo pudieron derrotarlo y curar a hikari de su resfriado. Cuando todos se reunieron fueron a vencer al líder de los darkmaster pero cuando lo vencieron apareció apocalimon un digimon muy poderoso pero tras una larga batalla lograron vencerlo pero tenían que dejar el digimundo de inmediato ya que ahora el tiempo del digimundo y el mundo humano se habían vuelto iguales.

Ya había pasado

CONTINUARA:

* * *

NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE CON LA SIGIENTE PARTE Y POR FAVOR MANDEMEN SUS REVIEW. 


	2. LOS SECRETOS OCULTOS: 2

ESTA ES UN POCO MAS LARGA QUE LA PRIMERA . AQUI COMIENSA DIGIMON 02.

* * *

LOS SERETOS OCULTOS: 2

Ya había pasado tres años desde que los niños elegidos bebieron al mundo humano y todos vivían de forma normal y pacifica.

Un día taichi fue llamado al digimundo para retirar una piedra que tenia el símbolo del valor pero cuando taichi lo toco comenzó a billar intensamente asiendo que saliera en forma de luz tres digibais que se dirigieron a los nuevos niños elegidos cuando daisuke, takeru y hikari llegaron al digimundo, se enteraron de lo sucedido des pus de encontrarse con taichi.

Cuando daisuke retiro la piedra se libero un digimon (el de daisuke) y con el poder de la piedra de valor (pero este poder solo era un rasgo del valor mas no la esencia del valor mismo) su digimon digibulusiono a fladramon un digimon clase fuego.

Junto con otros amigos comensaron a luchar contra el emperador de los digimon y en cierta ocasión el emperador de los digimon capturo a agumon y lo forzó a digivolucionar a skullgreymon por medio de los anillos oscuros alterando emocionalmente a taichi pero a estar cerca de hikari el odio oscuro de taichi no comenzó a reasignar, pero el emperador de los digimon no pudo controlar a skullgreymon asiendo que este hiciera un gran desatre tanto como para los niños elegidos como para el emperador de los digimon y destruyendo la torre oscura del aria asiendo que regresara a ser agumon sin embargo fue raptado por el emperador de los digimon.

El emperador de los digimon probo el espiral oscuro lo suficientemente poderoso para controlar agumon. Asiendo que digibulucionara a un metalgreimon oscuro (era oscuro por el espiral oscuro pero esta criatura no provenía del odio sino mas bien es controlado por un virus negativo mas esta criatura no proviene ni pertenece al la verdadera ocuridad) con el apoyo de todos pudieron rescatar a agumon y destruir el espiral oscuro.

Tras muchas batallas pudieron vencer el emperador de los digimons pero descubrieron que el emperador de los digimons o ken fue solamente un títere al merced de fuerzas mucho mas poderosas, que solo usaron a ken como distracción y también para conseguir información valiosa del digimundo, tras esto un nuevo enemigo apareció, dos digimon de tipo virus uno era parecido a una momia (mummymon) y el otro paresia una espacie de araña de gran tamaño (arukenimon) este digimon aranido con aspecto de mujer tenia el poder de trasformar a una torre oscura en digimon con uno de sus cabellos, con 10 se sus cabellos y 10 torres oscuras podía crear crear un digimon de nivel ultra a si que uso 100 de sus cabellos con 100 torres oscuras para crear un digimon de nivel maga (blackwargreymon) a este no le costo nada de trabajo dejar fuera de combate a los niños elegidos pero cuando se la ordeno acabar con ellos se revelo ante los dos digimons virus desobedeciéndoos sus ordenes (las 100 torres oscuras que usaron tenian amasenada toda la información recolectada de taichi y agumon de cuando el emperador de los digimons secuestro a agumon y lo obligo a digivolucionar a skullgreymon junto con un poco de la energia del odio oscuro de taichi que broto de skullgreymon asiendo que blackwargreymon no fuera un simple objeto sino un ser vivo con pensamientos y sentimientos propios, pero al igual que skullgreymon el también era una parte y representación de la duda, odio y oscuridad de taichi) blackwargrymon abandono el campo de batalla en busca del porque existe ya que diferencia de taichi, blackwargreymon no tenia una razón de existencia.

Blackwargreymon a pesar de su gran poder se sentía extremadamente vació en su interior, aun sabiendo que fue formado por torres oscuras se negaba rotundamente a que su existencia solo era ser un simple títere de arukenimon y de mummymon ya que el nunca obedecería a alguien que se mucho mas débil que el ni tampoco ser utilisado como un simple objeto sin vida (al parecer blackwargreymon heredo sierto tipo de la personalidad, pensamientos y sentimientos de taichi como la duda, confusión, furia, tristeza y dolor) cuando hablo con agumon paresia que sus dudas comenzaban a despejarse cuando de repente comenzó a sentir un terrible dolor cuando rompieron parte del anillo metálico, dorado que protegía a una piedra sagradas en ese momento el casi nada de poder maligno del odio oscuro que tenia en su interior comenzó reaccionar de manera brutal asiendo que sus sentimientos de ira, odio y furia saliera incontroladamente haciendo que se sitiera atraído a destruir las 7 piedras sagradas y a la ves poniendo en peligro el equilibro del digimundo y el mundo humano.

Cuando blackwargreymon destruyo la tercera piedra a pareció la imagen de un digimon con un grandes poderes (Chenlocmon) poniendo a blackwargreimon mas disidido a destruir todas la piedras sagradas para que así aparezca ese poderoso digimon y pelear contra el, con el único pensamiento de luchar contra ese digimon. Entonces se fu a buscar la cuarta piedra sagrada pero los niños elegidos lo estaban esperando para detenerlo pero cuando lucho con takeru y angemon que intentaban defender la piedra sagrada, takeru estaba furioso por la sola existencia de blackwargreymon que provenía de la oscuridad mientras blacwargreymon no dejaba de atacar a angemon (parecía tener un poco de misterioso rencor contra angemon y takeru) pero cuando agemon tenia las de perder, con la aguda de la piedra sagrada pudo degivolucionar en manda angemon pero ni eso ni a pesar del esfuerzo de la justicia siega de takeru no pudieron evitar que destruyera la cuarta piedra sagrada. Después fue a destruir la quinta piedra la cual no le toma nada de esfuerzo destruirla y con cada que destruía su emoción por pelear con ese digimon poderoso aumentaban e igual que su odio y poder. La sexta piedra le costo mas trabajo y por un momento dudo pero al final destruyo la piedra sagrada. Pero en la última piedra sagrada las cosas fueron muy diferentes a todas las anteriores, Blackwargreymon a pesar de su estado físico con que lo dejaron seguía da pie intentado destruir la piedra sagrada pero cuando Chenlocmon apareció en frente de todos y hablo con blackwargreymon. blacwargreymon se dio cuenta que el tenia una razón de existir que aunque no sabia cual era y que podía ser una razón miserable se fue del sitio y desapareció sin saber a donde iba. Des pues de hablar con los niños elegidos explicándoles muchas cosa Chenlocmon se retiro dejando a los niños elegidos animados para seguir luchando contra las fuerzas de la oscuridad (pero Chenlocmon comenzaba a sospechar algo que aun no entendía muy bien, pero sentía que una fuerza mucho más poderosa y antigua que el, se comenzaba a mostrar pero no quiso decirles a los niños elegidos, asta que todas sus dudas y sospechas se aclararan por completo, pero si sabia muy bien que no tenia nada que ver con las fuerzas Malinas que amenazaba al digimundo en esos momentos).

Todos regresaron al mundo humano para disfrutar la navidad pero cuando menos se lo esperaban apareció una torre oscura y digimons por todo Tokio pero después de una larga noche pudieron destruir la torre oscura y mandar a todos lo digimon de regreso al digimundo. Cuando amaneció todos se enteraron que en todo el mundo había torres oscuras y que se habían visto digimons cerca de las torres oscuras en todo el mundo así que todos los 11 niños elegidos y su digimons partieron a viajar por todo el mundo para destruir a las torres oscuras y regresar a todos los digimon al digimundo.

Cundo regresaron a sus hogares aparecieron otra vez digimon a Tokio sin embargo estos eran digimones de las sombras y tuvieron que destruirlos para proteger a todo Tokio y mandar a demon al mar de las tinieblas.

Después descubrieron al enemigo verdadero comenzaron buscarlo pero en un momento apareció blackwargreymon y por ciertos sucesos comenzó a pelear contra wargreymon y taichi (pero como hikari estaba cerca de taichi, cuando se encontraron con blackwargreymon, asiendo que le poder del odio oscuro de taichi no comenzara a despertar al encontrarse con el ya que parte de la existencia de blackwargreymon provenía de casi nada del odio oscuro de taichi que estaba enserado en los datos de las 100 torres oscuras que se usaron para crear a blackwargreymon y el simple echo de que se encontraran podía haber dixiquilivrado la esencia de taichi) pero después de su batalla blackwargreymon fue seriamente herido por malomyostismon que se encontraba en el cuerpo de un humano pero blackwargreymon uso sus ultimas fuerzas para sellar el portal que se encontraba a jicarillaoca (una parte de Tokio) y a si ayudar a los niños elegidos.

Después de una gran batalla con malomyostimon pudieron vencerlo con la ayuda de todos los niños elegidos del mundo.

poro la lucha contra la oscuridad mas antigua de todas y al mismo tiempo la mas siniestra y poderosa que jamas aya existido aun no avía iniciado.

CONTINUARA:

* * *

ESPERO QUE LO AYAN DISFRUTADO. DE APARTIR DE AORA EN ADELANTE COMENSARE A ESCRIBIR DE FORMA NORMAL, ES DESIR QUE COMENSARE A ECRIBIR EN PRESENTE DESPUES DE AVER ECHO ESTA PEQUEÑA MIRADA AL PASADO Y MANDEME SUS REVIEW.


	3. EL BOSQUE OSCURO

Primero que nada les recuerdo que nada de esto me pertenece y que es un taikari así que los de mente serrada mejor no lean esto.Esta es un principio de la historia donde ya pasaron 3 meses desde que bensieron a malomyostimon. Sinceramente no creo que me aya salido muy buena que digamos pero, es lo que e puesto asta ahora.

* * *

EL BOSQUE OSCURO.

Donde estoy-pregunto taichi, pero pronto se da cuenta que estaba en un bosque oscuro, que apenas podía ver con claridad.

- ¿que es este lugar? Acaso estoy en el digimundo - pronunció Taichi aun mas desconcertado de cómo llego a ese misterioso y sombrío bosque.

- No niño, no estas en el digimundo-dijo una siniestra y misteriosa vos desde las sombras.

- ¿Quien esta hay?¿quien eres? - pregunto Taichi dándose la vuelta totalmente desconcertado por la misteriosa vos.

De pronto todos los árboles del bosque se quedaron sin vida, al paso que unas misteriosas y extrañas, sobras avanzaban asía el. Taichi comenzó a correr entre el oscuro bosque.

- ¡¿Porque me persigues¡. ¿Quién demonios eres?!- dijo Taichi aun corriendo desenfrenadamente por el bosque, pero las sombras se hacían cada ves mas rápidas acercándose cada ves mas a el, pero de pronto taichi llega a un enorme pedazo de terreno vació rodeando totalmente por el bosque. Taichi noto que las sombras que lo perseguía se avían desvanecido, el camino asía el centro del aria, pero de pronto todo el bosque se desintegro creando un desierto de penumbras y el suelo comenzó a romperse asta, que se partió en miles de pedazos y después se desintegro dejando a taichi caer en una infinita caída asía la profundidades de la oscuridad.

¡despierta por favor hermano despierta!-se oía una vos muy familiar des de lo lejos.

_Fin del sueño_.

- Taichi despierta por favor, despierta hermano-dijo Hikari muy preocupada, moviendo suavemente a taichi para que despertara.

- ¡Hikari!-pronuncio taichi con un sobresalto, levantándose rápidamente de su cama asta estar sentado sobre esta, respirando muy agitadamente, lo cual preocupo aun mas a hikairi.

- Hermano estas bien, te escuche gritar mientras dormías y me preocupe mucho-dijo Hikari con mucha preocupación.

Taichi no respondió aun estaba recuperando el aliento, dándose cuenta que todo paresia haber sido un mal sueño.

-. Hermano?-pronuncio aun mas preocupada que antes.

Taichi volteo a ver los hermosos ojos de hikari, a el no le gustaba hacer que hikari se preocupara por el, taichi sintió culpa por haber echo que Hikari se preocupara por el.

- no te preocupes estoy bien, solo fue un mal sueño-dijo dándole una sonrisa a Hikari, pero ella no se quedo convencida de todo.

- seguro taichi, por lo que decías cuando dormías paresia que alguien te perseguia -dijo la portadora de la luz, con un tono de preocupación.

Taichi séle quedo viendo sorprendido sobre si mismo, el sabia que no le podía ocultar nada a la persona que mejor lo conocía en todo el mundo. Taichi solo se acerco a hikari dándole un calido abrazo, esto le sorprendió un poco a Hikari, pero no dijo nada y solo correspondió el abrazo, luego taichi retiro un poco a Hikari y con su mano derecha retiro un poco del pelo de la frente de hikari, ella solo séle quedo viendo a los ojos, un poco sonrojada pero, ahora estaba mucho mas tranquila que antes.

taichi soltó una leve sonrisa asía hikari y luego sin decir nada fue asía la puerta del balcón, la abrió y entro al balcón dejando entrar una corriente de aire fresco en toda la habitación.

Hikari se levanto de la cama de taichi y camino asía el balcón, cuando llego vio a taichi recargado en los barandal, viendo el inicio de los primeros rallos de sol del amanecer, Hikari se acerco y se puso al lado de taichi poniendo sus manos en el barandal observando como el sol se levantaba en el horizonte y como con su calida luz desvanecía las frías sombras de la noche envolviendo a la ciudad en un calido manto de luz brillante y con un viento fresco que soplaba desde el horizonte con un aullido susurrarte en los oídos de los Hermanos yagami.

Hikari volteo a ver la cara de taichi que tenia la cara perdida en el horizonte paresia que no hubiera visto un amanecer en mucho tiempo, Hikari observaba como la luz calida del sol alumbraba la cara de taichi que lo asía lucir muy bien.

Taichi en pensamientos:. ¿Por que siento como si hubieran pasado una eternidad sin ver la luz del sol¿pero que fue en realidad ese sueño? paresia tan real, recuerdo que me costaba trabajo respirar en ese extraño bosque, pero de alguna forma me paresia tan conocido, que paresia que sabia a donde iba, pero yo en realidad no recuerdo haber estado en un lugar parecido antes y tampoco recuerdo haber soñado algo así anteriormente ¿pero fue en realidad solo un mal sueño? eso párese, pero entonces porque no puedo estar tranquilo y simplemente olvidarlo.

En ese momento taichi cedió cuenta de que hikari lo avía estado viendo atentamente por un largo rato y entonces volteo asía hikari asiendo que sus miradas se encontraran, taichi observaba atentamente como el viento jugaba con el cabello de Hikari moviéndolo a un lado al otro.

En ese momento alguien toco la puerta.

- Taichi, Hikari despierten se que es un poco temprano pero no de ven llegar tarde a la escuela porque sino no aprenderán bien-dijo muy tranquilamente la señora yagami y después se fue a la cocina a prepara el desayuno.

Taichi estaba apunto de entrar en la habitación pero paro un momento antes de entrar y voltio asía atrás.

- Vamos Hikari o llegaremos tarde a la escuela-dijo el mayor de los yagami dándole una gran sonrisa a hikari y mostrándole la mano en señal de invitación para que entrara junto con el a la habitación, hikari acepto la invitación con mucho gusto y entro al departamento junto a Taichi.

Después de alistarse y preparar los útiles para la escuela se fueron a desayunar junto a sus padres.

- bueno ya se me izo muy tarde, será mejor que me baya de inmediato-dijo Señor yagami agarrando su cosas y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- adiós querido-dijo la señora yagami despidiéndose de su esposo.

- adiós papa que te baya bien-dijo Hikari levantado la mano.

- adiós papa-dijo Taichi secamente sin ni siquiera voltear como si estuviera perdido en sus pensamientos y Hikari lo noto.

- adiós, nos vemos mas tarde-dijo el señor yagami saliendo del departamento y serrando la puerta de entrada.

Después de que pasaron 2 minutos desde el señor yagami se fue, taichi y hikari terminaron de desayunar luego tomaron sus útiles y se despidieron de su mama y se dirigieron juntos asía sus escuelas que quedaban un poco cercana una de la otra. En el camino Taichi seguía distraído inorando todo lo que lo rodeaba.

- pasa algo Hermano? tebeo algo detraído desde el desayuno-dijo la menor, volteando a ver asía Taichi, lo que izo que Taichi reaccionara de inmediato y volteara a ver a hikari.

- no, solo estaba un poco pensativo- respondio el mayor

- En que estabas pensando taichi? - dijo Hikari con tono de un tanto de curiosidad y de preocupacion

- nada importante solo en el sueño que acababa de tener pero, solo fue un mal sueño así que sino pienso en eso lo olvidare muy pronto además solo era un sueño, un mal sueño en realidad pero, solo era un sueño-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Pero antes de que Hikari pudiera decir algo una vos se oía desdés atrás de ellos pronunciado sus nombres, entonces voltearon y vieron que era Sora que se aproximaba asta donde estaban ellos.

- hola Taichi, hola Hikari como están? -dijo Sora ahora caminando junto con ellos.

- estamos bien y tú como has estado-dijo Hikari un poco sorprendida de ver a sora en ese momento.

- nada mal en realidad y tu Taichi no me saludas-dijo sora con una sonrisa.

- perdón sora no era mi intensión es que no estoy muy despierto que digamos-dijo Taichi con un poco de cansancio.

Hikari solo podía oír como sora y taichi hablaban en el camino lo cual la asia sentir un tanto incomoda, pero antes de que se diera cuenta estaban casi en frente de su escuela primaria.

- bueno adiós hikari-dijo sora mirando a Hikari.

- que tengas un buen día Hikari, este día saldré temprano de la secundaria así que te estaré esperando afuera de la escuela, cundo salgas y tal vez podamos ir a tomar un helado en el camino vale-dijo Taichi mostrándole una gran sonrisa a hikari en señal de que todo estaba bien.

- vale taichi, no faltes entendido-dijo Hikari con la tierna sonrisa y la dulce mirada que la caracterizaba, entonces Hikari se fue asía la entrada de su escuela perdiéndose de vista entre la multitud de alumnos de la primaria, entonces taichi y sora se dirigieron asía su secundaria que no estaba muy de la primaria.

- nuca cambiaras Taichi-dijo sora repentinamente dejando de caminar y sin siquiera mirar a Taichi.

- Por que dices eso sora?- pregunto Taichi dejando de caminar y mirando a sora muy confundido por el repentino comentario que había disho.

- siempre que tas con Hikari o cuando se trata de Hikari, te comportas de una manera muy distinta a cuando estas con todos los demás y con migo, te vuelves tan atento con ella, que da la impresión que no te importa los demás y que solo te importa ella-dijo ella mirando al suelo.

- tú sabes que yo soy así por que-pero fue interrumpido por sora.

- ¡No mientas Taichi! Yo soy la única persona que se dado cuenta de la forma en que la miras, las sonrisas que le demuestras, la forma como la proteges, cuando estábamos en el digimundo peleando contra los darkmaster y estábamos en el territorio de machinedramon, en la gran ciudad y su ejercito destruyo el escondite donde nos manteníamos ocultos tu solo te preocupaste de hikari nada mas de ella, no te importo que me hubiera pasado a mí o a los demás, tu solo as llorado por ella por nadie mas, cuando estábamos en el coliseo y te comportabas como un loco obsesionado en que greymon digievolucionara, no te importo tu seguridad ni la de los demás y cuando intente detenerte no me hicisteis caso como si yo no existiera como sino inportara y pusisteis tu vida en peligro, en ese momento eras totalmente inrreconocible Taichi pero, cuando esta Hikari presente solo ase falta que ella diga tu nombre para que le pongas toda tu atención asía ella y te conviertas en una persona que yo tu mejor amiga jamás avía conocido antes y que nunca me habías dejado ver esa parte de ti ni a los demás, esa parte de ti que solo hikari puede sacar a la luz y que nadie mas puede alcanzar, donde solo Hikari puede entrar-dijo la portadora del amor aun viendo al piso y con un tono de vos mas fuerte que antes.

Taichi solo séle quedo mirando sorprendido por todo lo que había dicho sora y también porque todo lo que dijo ella era verdad sobretodo la ultima parte que acababa de decir.

- Taichi quiero saber ¿Qué sentisteis cuando comencé a salir con yamato?-pregunto sora viendo directamente los ojos de taichi.

Taichi: en realidad yo medí cuenta desde ase mucho tiempo de que había algo entre ustedes dos, aun ates de que comenzaran a salir formalmente, yo sabia que serian muy felices juntos ya que Yamato es una muy buena persona para ti Sora, yo se muy bien que el nuca te lastimaría apropósito y que nuca te dejaría sola, el comprende muy bien tus sentimientos sora y en realidad creo que yamato es la mejor persona para ti, se que abecés es un poco distante de las personas y que séle ase un poco difícil estar con los demás pero tu puedes ayudarle a mejorar y que estar mas en compañía de los demás créeme seras muy feliz con el, de eso no tengo ninguna duda sora y si sora, cuado comenzaron a salir juntos formalmente fue algo que yo ya me lo esperaba, amito que fue un poco difícil acostumbrarme a la idea al principio, pero yo sabia que era lo mejor para todos y que era lo mejor para ti y eso me izo sentir muy bien porque sabia que estabas en buenas manos y que yamato estaba también en muy buenas manos, eso me izo muy feliz ya que sebia que mi mejor amiga y mi mejor amogo serian muy felises juntos-dijo con cierta tranquilidad en su hablar y con su mirada viendo un instante al cielo en señal de satisfacción en lo que acababa de decir.

Sora se quedo sorprendida por la forma tan clara y tranquila de hablar, que taichi avía demostrado, como si ella no conociera por completo a taichi que abecés podía hablar de una manera que elle nuca séle había podido imaginar.

- entonces aquella vez que en navidad cuando le iba dar el regalo a yamato, tú ya sabias que yo estaba con yamato verdad y apropósito hicisteis que yo entrara al estudio para que yo tuviera el valor de entregarle el regalo no es así-dijo sora mirado directamente la cara de taichi en señal de duda pero no fue así.

- así es, yo ya sabia que le ibas a dar un regalo a yamato así que fui asía donde estaba yamato para asegurarme que le dieras el regalo, yo solo te di un pequeño empujón para que te animaras a darle el regalo-dijo Taichi muy tranquilo encogiéndose de Hombros.

- entonces tu lo anticipantes todo y sabias que estábamos saliendo juntos aun antes de que los demás lo supieran.

- a si es, pero dime ¿como te ha ido tu relación con Yamato? o ¿acaso yamato te a tratado mal Sora?-dijo Taichi viendo a sora, poniendo su mirada mas seria.

- no en realidad, el se a portado muy bien con migo, hemos salido mucho últimamente, es muy puntual y muy atento, es cierto que no habla mucho si esperas a que el comience la platica pero, me a tratado muy bien en realidad y no me a faltado el respeto para nada-dijo sora un poco sonrojada y jugando con sus dedos por la pregunta de taichi.

- me alegro muchos-dijo Taichi como quitándose un peso de encima.

Pero antes de que sora pudiera decir algo el timbre de la secundaria comenzó a sonar y ambos se dieron cuenta.

- será mejor que nos demos prisa o sino llegaremos tarde a la secundaria-dijo Taichi volviendo a ver a sora con una sonrisa.

- tienes razón hay que darnos prisa-dijo sora comenzando a correr asía la escuela, sintiéndose de alguna manera satisfecha y feliz por haber podido decirle a taichi todo lo que tenia que decir desde ase mucho tiempo y tan bien porque taichi no tenia ningún resentimiento por la relación que tenia con yamato pero, mas que nada por haberse quitado un peso en sima por algo que ella sospechaba.

Taichi miro al cielo un momento y luego comenzó a corre asía la secundaria por que también iba a llegar tarde.

CONTINUARA:

* * *

Que les pareció, se que es algo apresurado pero quise hacerlo así para tener el camino libre para poner otras cosas. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y por favor mándeme sus review y digan cual fu la parte que les gusto mas y evien sus Reviews.


	4. CONPORTAMIENTO Y SENTIMIENTOS ESTRAÑOS

perdon por la larga espera. no era mi intesion tardarme tanto en atualisar este fic, porque en realida me gusta demasiado para abadonar este fic. desde aora intetare de no tardarme tanto en atualisar y grasias por sus Reviews que aunque son pocos son muy sinificatibos.

* * *

COMPORTAMIENTO Y SENTIMIENTOS ESTRAÑOS

Taichi se dirigió rápidamente a la entrada de la secundaria, Sora ya se había adelantado a su respetiva aula y Taichi iba a llegar tarde a su primera clase del día pero en su mente se sigue recordando lo que dijo Sora de Hikari, después de unos segundos en los pasillos del escuela Taichi por fin llego a su aula de clases y entro en ella, se dio cuenta que el profesor en turno aun no había llegado al aula lo cual volteo a ver a sus compañeros de clases, vio que algunos estaban ablando muy tranquilos entre eyos, mientras otros estaban muy ocupados asiendo trabajos atrasados y otros simplemente estudiando.

Taichi se dirigió a su lugar de siempre junto a la ventana y se sentó, giro lentamente la cabeza asía la ventana mirando el profundo e infinito cielo con una profunda mirada de tristeza y melancolía mientras su ojos se perdían observando el infinito del aquel cielo azul, sin saber por que tal cesación se asía presente en ese momento. En ese instante el profesor en turno llego al aula, todos los alumnos se sentaron en sus respetitos lugares y Taichi salio del aquel estado de transe y regreso en si mismo dándose cuenta que la clase había iniciado.

Las clases pasaron una tras otra si el más mínimo problema para Taichi execto por esa extraña cesación que acada momento se asía mas fuerte en el, pero aun sin saber porque lo sentía.

El timbre del intermedio sonó entonces el profesor en turno dio por terminado la clase y todos los alumnos se levantaron de sus respetivos lugares y se propusieron a disfrutar el intermedio, pero Tachi solo salio del aula, caminado lentamente sin destino alguno por los pasillos de la secundaria, perdiéndose cada ves mas en sus pensamientos mientras caminaba sin rumbo fijo.

Mientras caminaba pudo ver que Koushiro salía de la sala de computación sujetando su lactod en su mano derecha.

- Ho, hola Taichi no te había visto-dijo Koushiro acercándose a Taichi.

- hola Koushiro como estas-dijo Taichi levemente y levantando una mano en forma de saludo.

- e estado bien, as un momento estaba revisando unos archivos en la sala de computación hay algo que quiero mostrarles a Sora, Yamato y a ti, pero necesito que estemos reunidos voy a buscarlos en la cafetería, vienes?- dijo Koushiro.

- Ho, si claro-dijo Taichi algo distraído.

Después se dirigieron a la cafetería cuando llegaron a la cafeteria esta estaba casi llena de gente y paresia que todas las mesas estaban ocupadas, pero fue en ese momento que oyeron a Sora.

- hoigan, por aquí hay unos asientos libres-dijo fuertemente Sora desde una mesa al fondo de la cafetería donde también estaba Yamato sentado a un lado suyo, Taichi y Koushiro a ver donde estaban se dirigieron a su mesa.

- hola Koushiro, hola Taichi- saludo yamato cuando llegaron a la mesa y se sentaron.

- hola Yamato hola Sora-pronunció -Koushiro mientras ponía su lactod sobre la mesa, mientras Taichi solamente levanto una mano en forma de saludo.

- conociéndote Koushiro te la estuviste toda la mañana en la sala de computación otra vez verdad-menciono sora sonrientemente mientras veía as su compañero prender la lactod.

- jejeje tienes toda la razón Sora, pero antes que nada quiero que vean lo que registros sobre una extraña anormalidad de anoche-entonces puso su lactod de lado para que sus amigos pudieran ver la pantalla.

- observen esto alrededor de las 3:15 de esta mañana, hubo una fuerte carga magnética cerca de estas área de la ciudad y después desapareció misteriosamente a las 5:35 de la mañana de hoy sin dejar rastros de energía, mi lactod registro la anormalidad y cuando lo revise esta mañana de inmediato la compare con la de las ocasiones anteriores y me sorprendí haber estos datos que le mostrare en estos momentos-esplico Koushiro mientras presionaba unas teclas y de pronto una especie de mapa de la ciudad de apareció en la pantalla de la lactod.

- según estos datos gráficos en otras ocasiones la interferencia magnética viajaba al rededor de la ciudad y luego desaparecía en un corto periodo de tiempo, pero la de esta mañana era totalmente diferente apareció de repente y de la nada, mantuvo un constante flujo de energía por un período muy largo de casi 2:20 y no viajo al rededor de la ciudad sino mas bien estuvo centrada en esta área sin moverse y aunque la carga magnética se centraba en esta área su influencia abarco toda la ciudad por completó y en menos de un segundo desapreció por completo sin dejar rastros alguno de energía que pudiera usar para rastrear su origen mas específicamente-esplico Koushiro dejando a Yamato, Sora y Taichi estaban intrigados por lo que acababan de oír, sobre todo Taichi que quedo muy cayado sin decir nada, pensando si esto tenia algo que ver con aquel extraño sueño que tubo alrededor de esas horas de la mayana.

- Koushiro a que crees que se deba esta anormalidad-menciono Yamato muy serio volteando a ver a su amigo.

- no lo se, todo es demasiado extraño-dijo Koushiro algo desanimado.

- ustedes creen que le deberíamos de decir esto a los demás-menciono sora algo preocupada.

- no lo se, yo quería decírselo a ustedes primero para ver que podíamos hacer-dijo Koushiro serrando su lactod.

- no estoy muy seguro, tu que opinas Taichi-pronuncio Yamato volteando a ver a Taichi que había estado muy callado, pero no tubo respuesta alguna.

- Taichi, Taichi, ¡Taichi!-dijo sora algo fuerte.

- eh - pronunció Taichi muy detraído volteando a ver a sus amigos quienes lo miraban muy extrañados por ese comportamiento inusual en el.

- Taichi ¿estas bien? no as dicho nada en todo este rato-mansiono sora asu amigo

- no pasa nada, solo estaba pensando-respondio este

- bueno, ¿pero que le diremos a los demás?-prgunto Koushiro un poco dudoso.

- bueno aun no sabemos a que se debe todo esto, tal ves seria mejor no decirle nada a los demás por ahora, ellos ya han regresado a sus vidas normales no seria bueno preocuparlos por nada, ni ponerlos en una pelea innecesaria-dijo Taichi recordando aquel mal sueño que tubo esa mañana.

- bueno, pero si pasa algo mas fuera de lo normal le diremos de inmediato a los demás entendido-dijo Yamato algo intrigado por el comportamiento de Taichi.

En ese momento la campana sonó lo que significo que el intermedio había acabado.

- no se preocupen les diré si algo anormal aparéese-dijo Koushiro y después de eso todos se fueron a sus respetabas clases.

Las clases siguientes pasaron sin problema y antes de que Taichi se diera cuenta ya avían dada el timbre de salida que significaba que las clases avían finalizado ese día. Taichi salio de su aula llevando con el su mochila de mano y caminando lentamente oyendo a algunos alumnos de que arrían ese fine semana y de la bacasiones de primabera, pero el solo seguía caminado por los pasillos de la secundaria con la mirada asía el suelo, cuando estaba cerca de la salida de la secundaria podo ver a Yamato recargado de espalda en una pared cerca de la salida de la secundaría.

- Yamato que ases a aquí-dijo Taichi acercándose a Yamato.

- hoy salimos antes me imagino que tu también vas a la primaria-dijo seriamente Yamato sin levantar la cara.

- si, voy a la primaria por Hikari-dijo Taichi de una manera leve y casi triste.

Después sin decir nada más se dirigieron a la primaria dando vuelta en la esquina de la secundaría.

Seguían caminando lentamente asía la primaría sin decir nada asta que uno de ellos hablo.

- que te sucede Taichi?-dijo Yamato aun caminando.

- de que hablas Yamato-?dijo Taichi con la vos un poco baja y aun siguiendo caminado.

- estas muy pensativo y pensar no es uno de tus habilidades-dijo Yamato un poco divertido y vurlon, pero Taichi no dijo nada solo dejo de caminar y dirigió su atención al parque que estaba a un lado de el mirando a los niños jugar despreocupadamente.

- tal ves tengas razón Yamato-después entro al parque y se sentó en un extremo de una banca del parque, Yamato solo lo siguió y se sentó al otro extremo de la banca

Taichi seguía mirando a los niños jugar alegremente eso izo que muchos recuerdos se le vinieran a la mente en esos momentos unos eran muy tristes y otros eran muyfelices y el estuvo así casi 3 minutos.

- Taichi-dijo Yamato un poco confundido volteando a ver a su compañero de escuela.

- como me gustaría regresar a ese tiempo cuando las cosas eran diferentes donde las dudas no existían, a esa época de cariño y calidez-dijo Taichi con una mirada seria, pero a la ves extremadamente triste.

- ¡Taichi, si esto se trata de yo y Sora déjame decirte que yo no me arrepiento y!-dijo furioso el portador de la amista levantándose bruscamente de la banca, pero no podo terminar de hablar.

- esto no tiene que ver con tigo ni con Sora-dijo el portador del valor levantándose de la banca algo molesto

- entonces que diablos te pasa Taichi -dijo muy serio.

- no pasa nada, es mejor que nos vallamos a la primaria.

- si-dijo Yamato muy serio, pero por alguna razón sentía que no debía seguir preguntado mas.

Salieron del parque y retomaron el camino asía la escuela primaria, pero ninguno dijo nada en el camino, después de unos pocos minutos llegaron a la escuela primaria.

Se pusieron enfrente de la salida de la primaria esperando que diera el timbre de salida de la primaria, Yamato se recargo de espalda en la pared de la salida mientras Taichi se quedo parado viendo nuevamente al cielo con la mirada perdida. De pronto sonó el timbre de salida y unos segundos después se podía ver a Daisuke, Takeru, Yolei, Cody y Hikari saliendo de la escuela, Taichi levanto una la mano al aire para que pudieran verlos, Hikari fue la primera en darse cuenta de la presencia de Taichi.

- Hermano!-dijo alegremente la portadora de la luz con una sonrisa en su rostro por ver a su Hermano.

Todo los demás voltearon a ver asía la salida de la escuela y hay vieron a Taichi y Yamato, después de eso todos se dirigieron asía donde estaban ellos.

- Hola Taichi ase tiempo que no te veía-dijo Daisuke dando una gran sonrisa mientras los demás llegaban detrás de el.

- hola Daisuke espero que te aya ido bien hoy en la primaria-dijo Taichi casi riéndose. lo cual le soprendio mucho a Yamato por el repentino cambio de umor de su amigo.

- pues, pues que puedo decir-dijo Daisuke con una risa nerviosa.

- ya me lo imaginaba-pronuncio Taichi algo divertido.

- hola Taichi hola Yamato, pero que asen aquí no que ustedes salen mas tarde?-dijo Yolei un poco pensativa.

- lo que pasa es que hoy salimos mas temprano de la secundaria-respondio yamato

- ho ya veo-dijo Yolei algo apenada.

- pero no tienes practica con la banda hoy? - menciono Takeru viendo a yamato.

- la plática de la banda se pospuso por hoy-dijo Yamato viendo muy serio a Takeru

- entiendo-dijo Takeru

- bueno es hora de irnos Hikari-menciono Taichi volteando a ver a Hikari.

- ya se van?-dijo Cody algo confundido.

- si, es que Taichi me prometió halgo-dijo alegremente la portadora de la luz.

- que fue lo que te prometió-dijo Daisuke muy intrigado.

- es un secreto entienden-dijo Hikari con una sonrisa en su cara, entonces se despidió de sus amigos y se fue con Taichi dejando a sus amigos confundidos.

- Hikari, ¿por que no le dijiste alos demas lo que te había prometido?-dijo Taichi mirando a Hikari mientras caminaban por la acera.

- no te preocupes, esto es una promesa entre mi oniichan y yo los demás no tienen que por que enterase-dijo Hikari muy alegre con una suave sonrisa asía Taichi.

- mmm entiendo-dijo Taichi sonriendo un poco.

Pronto llegaron a la calle, donde una dirección apuntaba a la derecha asía los apartamentos y la otra apuntaba asía la izquierda donde se encontraba el mercado japonés de la ciudad.

- Hikari, no es demasiado tarde, yo quería saber si quieres ir al mercado japones de la ciudad, solo tú y yo-dijo Taichi mirando directamente los ojos de Hikari.

Hikari se sonrojo un poco ante la propuesta de su hermano, pero rápidamente respondió.

- Estas seguro Taichi? Quiero decir, acabo de salir de la escuela y todavía tengo mis útiles.

- si quieres yo llevo tus libros, para que tu no ten canses-dijo Taichi con una gran sonrisa.

- seguro Hermano no será muy cansado y agotador para ti, llevar mis útiles y los tuyos al mismo tiempo?-dijo Hikari un poco dudosa.

- no te preocupes, estaré bien te lo aseguro, esto no es nada difícil para mi-espondio Taichi con un poco de aire de grandeza en su hablar como casi riéndose.

Taichi comenzó a caminar junto con Hikari rumbo al mercado japonés, cargando el mismo los útiles de Hikari y de el en la espalda.

Después de unos momentos Hikari seguía caminando a un lado de Taichi ambos ablando de muchas cosas algunas graciosas, otras irónicas. Creando un aviente de felicidad muy agradable para ambos. Muchos pensamientos corrían a través de la mente de Hikari,tenia pensamientos felices, que la tranquilizaban y le dan felicidad al estar junto con su Hermano en ese momento.

- adónde quieres ir Hikari?-pregunto volteando a ver a Hikari.

- que tal aya-dijo Hikari a medida que se acercó a una pequeña tienda de música, mientras Taichi la seguía detrás con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Las puertas eléctricas de la tienda de música se abrieron. El aire dentro de la tienda tenía un olor que era similar a cuando se abre un nuevo CD o una nueva revista. Taichi caminó hacia el pasillo de los CD que estaba a un lado de la entrada.

Taichi se inclina un poco asía abajo, agarra un CD del estante y lee la etiqueta del CD por unos momentos.

- ati te gusta ese tipo de música Hermano?-pregunto Hikari a un lado de Taichi.

Taichi sacudió la cabeza, respondiendo con un simple "no". Camino asía la izquierda, observando otros tipos de música en CD. Mientras que Hikari comenzó a buscar un poco de todo tras la deambulación de Taichi, poco después Hikari agarra un CD y se quedo mirándolo unos momentos. Unos segundos después Taichi se acerco a Hikari que se avía quedado uno momento viendo el CD que tenia ella en sus manos.

- pudisteis encontrar lo que buscabas?-preguntó Taichi viendo a Hikari.

Taichi vio el CD desde un lado de su ojo, viendo que era una de las pocas bandas que le gustaban a Hikari. Hikari insistió con su cabeza entes de responder la pregunta de su hermano.

- si, encostre lo que andaba buscando, pero ahora recuerdo que no tengo dinero en estos momentos para comprarlo-dijo la portadora de la luz un poco deprimida y con un suspiro al final.

Taichi sonrió y miro el precio del CD. Es una cantidad pequeña, una que no es cara. El movió una de sus manos y saco una pequeña y sencilla billetera de uno de sus bolsillos y de la billetera saco la cantidad exacta del costo del CD. Después puso la billetera de nuevo en el bolsillo.

- Entonces yo te lo compro por ti-dijo el mayor con una gran sonrisa y mostrando el dinero en su mano derecha.

Hikari miró el dinero que esta en la palma de la mano derecha de su Hermano y luego miro hacia los ojo de Taichi. Ella lo pensó por una fracción de segundo, antes de responder a la propuesta de Taichi.

- estas seguro de eso Taichi? Ese es tu dinero-dijo ella viendo directamente los ojos de Taichi sin embargo Taichi no dejo nada solo le dio una sonrisa a Hikari.

Entonces Taichi agarró suavemente el CD de Hikari y lo puso con los pocos que el había recogido. Hikari lo siguió, ya que el se dirigió hacia el registro. La caja registradora sonó y pusieron los CD en una bolsa de plástico. Después salieron de la tienda y comenzaron a caminar afuera, Taichi alcanzo la bolsa de plástico y le entrega a Hikari el CD que ella eligió.

Un pequeño estruendo proveniente de las nubes como un trueno. Hikari miró las nubes que se veían como queriendo llover, pero Taichi sorprendentemente páresia no haberse dado cuenta del repentino cambio de las nubes. Hikari volteo su mirada hacía su CD que tenia en las manos y comenzó a abrir la tapa de la cajita. Ella miro el interior d folleto y el disco que tenía una extraña mezcla de imágenes y dibujos.

Taichi seguía a caminando con Hikari caminado a su lado. Taichi comenzó una conversación, ya que continuaban en la anterior.

- por lo tanto, se acerca el ultimo di de clases… ¿tienes algo previsto para esta vacaciones de primavera?-pregunto volteando a ver a Hikari mientras caminaban.

Hikari serró la pequeña cajita del CD y lo puso en uno de sus bolsillos.

- nada, en realidad, solo las mismas cosas que siempre hacemos todos los años-dijo la menor viendo muy tiernamente los ojos de Taichi.

Taichi siempre se sonroja un poco cuando Hikari lo mira de esa forma tan dulce y esta ves no fue la en sesión, entonces volteo lentamente su cara asía el frente para que Hikari no notara su leve sonrojo.

En ese momento Hikari se acerco más a Taichi yendo caminado más cerca de de su Hermano que antes. Unos minutos después una pequeña cabina de fotos que estaba en la parte lateral de un edificio llamo la atención de Hikari.

Hikari envolvió su brazo izquierdo alrededor del brazo derecho de Taichi y comenzando a jalar suavemente a Taichi hacia la cabina de fotos.

Hikari sonrió tiernamente cuando miró hacia atrás a su hermano que tenia una mirada de incrédulo.

- ¡Mira Taichi! Una cabina de fotos!-dijo Hikari muy alegre.

- Bien, bien-dijo Taichi riendo suavemente como él fue llevado por Hikari esta la cabina de fotos.

Taichi entro en la pequeña cabina, poniendo las monedas correctas en la maquina. Hikari sonrió sentándose junto a Taichi. Las fotos fueron tomadas una tras otra, la primera con Hikari sonriendo junto a Taichi. La segunda había Hikari envolver sus brazos alrededor de Taichi. La tercera estaba Taichi con los brazos alrededor Hikari igual que ella, casi como un abrazo. La última la cual Hikari serró levemente sus ojos dándole un ligero beso en la mejilla de Taichi.

Unos segundos después ambos salieron de la cabina de fotos, esperando que alfil salieran las fotos. Cuando salieron las fotos Hikari tomo las fotos de la expendedora. Ambos examinaron las cuatro fotos, con una pequeña vista cada una de sus caras.

- están en blanco y negro yo pensaba que eran a color-dijo Hikari

Taichi rió un poco ante el comentario de su hermana. Entonces Hikari rasgó la tira en dos, cada uno con dos 2 fotos completas.

- ten esto, para que de este modo puedas recordar la diversión que tuvimos-dise Hikari dándole una de las piezas, Taichi las tomo con gusto visto que el había obtenido las dos primeras mientras que Hikari se quedo con las dos últimas. Taichi doblo a la mita de lado las fotografías, asegurándose de no dañarlas y las puso en su bolsillo izquierdo.

Unas gotas de lluvias cayeron sobre la calle.

- parece que se acerca una lluvia-dice Taichi mirando un momento al cielo.

Hikari solo insistió a la observación de Taichi. Ambos se refugiaron en una pared cercana donde había una maqueña zona de techo que bloqueaba la lluvia. La lluvia comenzó a intensificarse lloviendo más duro y más rápido.

Taichi levanto su mano derecha, con su dedo índice extendido.

- un minuto¡ya vuelvo¡-dijo Taichi mientras se alejaba y doblaba una esquina.

Unos pocos segundos después, Taichi regreso con dos conos de helado, una en cada mano.

Espero que te guste el de vainilla, era el único sabor que tenían en la heladería.

Taichi se apoyo de nuevo contra la pared, viendo las nubes. Poco después Taichi había terminado casi la mitad de su cono.

- no creo que la lluvia pare en cualquier momento-dijo Hikari mirando a Taichi.

- Hikari-Taichi señalo el cono de su Hermana, que se deslizaba la nieve a un lado del cono, Hikari se apresuro y se tomo la parte que se deslizaba del helado. Taichi solo dio una pequeña risa, al ver como Hikari intentaba equilibrar su helado.

Una ves que ambos terminaron sus helados, Taichi voltea su cabeza en dirección del apartamento. Se podía ver el apartamento a la distancia.

- se be que no se va a detener la lluvia, creo que tendremos que correr a través de la lluvia para llegar a casa-dijo Hikari mirando el cielo.

Taichi comenzó a quitarse el suéter verde de la secundaria y después se la entrego a Hikari que rápidamente se la pone.

- pero tu la necesitas Hermano-dice Hikari mirando a hacia Taichi.

- Yo voy a estar bien, no te preocupes, solo no quiero que te enfermes-dice el mayor mirando con una sonrisa a Hikari.

Luego comenzaron a correr a través de la lluvia pasando por la cabina de fotos y luego pasando la tienda de CD. Ella agarro la mano de Taichi que sorprendentemente no estaba muy fria. Después de unos momentos por fin llegaron al la entrada del edificio de apartamentos hay se detuvieron para recuperar el aliento.

- Hermano muchas gracias me divertí mucho-después de decir eso se quito el suéter verde de Taichi y se la regresa.

- de nada Hikari fue un placer-dijo Taichi agarrando su suerte y dándole a Hikari la bolsa de plástico donde venían las pocas cosas que compraron, después de unos momentos comenzaron a subir por las escaleras del edificio asta llegar a su piso correspondiente y dirigiéndose asta su hogar. Cuando abrieron la puerta y entraron al departamento vieron que su mama estaba en la cocina preparando la comida mientras su papa estaba en la sala sentado en un sofá viendo el fútbol en la TV.

- HO ya llegaron, en donde avían estado ya me comenzaba a preocupar-dijo la Señora yagami muy seria y algo degustada viendo a sus dos hijos.

- fue mi culpa mama, salí temprano hoy y invite a Hikari a un paseo por el mercado japonés-dijo valiente mente Taichi poniendo un pie adelante.

- ves te dije que estaban bien y que estaba juntos, no tenías porque haberte preocupado.-dijo Señor yagami, volteando a ver a su esposa con una sonrisa.

- lo sentimos mama no queríamos que te preocuparas, perdón-dijo Hikari algo triste.

Señora yagami: están perdonados pero a la otra avíseme en donde van a estar entendido-dice la Señora yagami más calmada.

- te prometo que lo aremos-dijo Taichi.

- bueno, ahora Hikari vete a vallar, sino pegaras un resfriado-dijo Señora yagami alegremente mientras volvía a la cocina.

- si mama-después de eso Hikari se dirigió a su cuarto donde dejo sus útiles y la bolsa de plástico sobre el escritorio de la habitación, entonces agarro su toalla y salio de la habitación dirigiéndose al banyo de la casa y entrando en el.

Mientras tanto Taichi dejo su mochila alado de la puerta y se dirigió asía la sala sentándose en uno de los sofás viendo el partido de fulvos en la TV, junto a su padre. Después de unos segundos de silencios viendo la TV el señor yagami comenzó a hablar.

- hey Taichi me podrías decir por que te salisteis de equipo de fútbol de la secundaria si tu eras el mejor del equipo-dise el papa volteando a ver a su hijo.

- creo que lo ise porque me quitaba mucho tiempo que me gustaría pasar con Hi… con ustedes-Taichi mintió débilmente en la ultima parte, ya que ni el mismo sabia muy bien porque lo había dejado, simplemente un día se canso y dejo el equipo si dar ninguna explicación aparente.

- eso ya no importa, ahora te podrás concentrar mejor en tus estudios-dijo su madre desde la cocina.

- pero en verdad te gustaba, ¿verdad Taichi?-dijo seriamente el Señor yagami.

- si, creo que si- fue lo único que Taichi pudo contestar.

Ambos volvieron a guardar silencio mientras miraban el partido de fútbol, asta que un sonido de una puerta que se abría tomo la atención de Taichi, el volteo asía atrás hay pudo ver a Hikari con su pelo humado y una toalla alrededor de su delicada figura, saliendo del vallo para luego entrar en la habitación, en ese laso de tiempo Taichi sintió un leve corriente eléctrica que recorrió toda su espalda y que la sengre le suvia a la cabesa, depuse de unos momentos Hikari salio de la habitación ya camviada y se acercó a un lado de Taichi.

- El valló esta libre Hermano, sera mejor que te metas a vallar o serás tu el que pegara un resfriado Hermano-dijo Hikari con una tierna sonrisa.

- si… por supuesto-tartamudeo aun ates de levantarse e ir a su habitación cuando llego vio que ya estaba atardeciendo y que la lluvia avía cesado así que Taichi salio al balcón de la habitación. En el balcón Taichi se puso en la misma posición que en la mañana, observando un poco triste la caída del sol en el horizonte, recordando todo lo que había pasado en este día, el había sentido cosas, sentimientos y emociones que no podía explicar y que de alguna manera el sentía que algo se acercaba, que algo comenzaría comenzando con aquel mal sueño que tubo, aunque aun así no supiera de que se tratara.

Después de unos momentos viendo la puesta del sol asta que se hundió por completo en el horizonte, Taichi estaba a punto de entrar en la habitación cuando vio la primera estrella que apareció en esa noche, Taichi séle quedó mirando un momento esa estrella solitaria que a pesar de estar rodeada por las frías sobras de la noche, eran en ese momento cuando mas brillaba. Las estrellas siempre brillan más cuando están rodeadas de sobras y oscuridad.

Taichi estaba como hipnotizado por la hermosa estrella asta que una nube tapa la estrella por completo, obligando a Taichi a salir de aquel transe. Entonces dio vuelta y entro a la habitación, serrando la puerta corrediza del balcón, entonces agarro la toalla y se dirigió a vallar.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CASA DE KOUSHIRO.

Koushiro estaba en su habitación trabajando en su computadora en el escritorio de su habitación viendo algunos datos resientes de digimundo. Cuando en la pantalla de la computadora sale el mapa digital del digimundo y Koushiro se quedo intrigado cuando al ver los datos de energía de un sector del digimudo y al ver como un pequeño punto cuadrado parpadeaba una luz roja.

COONTINUARA:


	5. mensaje importante del autor

Mensaje de autor: hola soy FAN BLEEDMAN primero quiero pedir perdonen por toda la espera pero e estado pensando mucho acerca de esta esta historia que me gusta mucho y e tomado una decisiones algo radicales y quiero avisarles con anticipación de que va hacer estas modificaciones que pueden molestar a alguno pero creo que son las mas apropiadas para que este taikari tenga un mayor hesito y también para mejorar la calida del fic.

1. Primero déjeme avisarles que el siguiente capitulo no se llevara acabo en este fic, lo cambiare a otro fic que se llamara, -La fuerza de nuestra unión- razón por la que ago esto es porque esta será de clasificación T donde vendrá mas dramatización, tristezas, conflictos, emociones y sentimientos escondidos que pueden no ser recomendadas para mas jóvenes también abra batallas algo fuertes, pero mas que nada ternura, romances y amores prohibidos por la extensa mayoría de la sociedad.

2. También aprovechare pero camviar radical mente el estilo del de narración, escritura, presentación, conducta, forma de mostrar los sentimientos y entre otras cosas otras cosas. Ago esto para facilitar las cosas tanto para mi como para el publico de mente abierta al cual le escribo porque no e estado muy inconforme con lo que e puesto asta ahora, asi que tnica mente será como un reinicio de este fic en otro fic que como ya lo mencione antes se llamara,-La fuerza de nuestra unió- que pondré lo mas pronto que se me sea posible.

3. También quiero dar un explicación por que me tardo tanto en actualizar: bueno primero era que la forma y estilo que asía al principio asía que me tardara mucho pero creo que la razón mas obvia es que este año estaba en tercero de secundaria y tenia que poner toda mi atención para tener buenas calificaciones para la preparatoria, y como soy de esos que no se aprenden las cosas bien y como es debido no me daba tiempo de pensar en que poner e ir al silber a actualizar, mas iba a hacer trabajos pendientes o a sacar información, pero bueno ya acabo de salir de vacaciones ayer y después de la vacaciones ire a la preparatoria.

4. Este espacio aun puede seguir siendo usado para recibir sus opiniones, dudas o ideas que se les ocurra recuerden yo apresio cualquier opinión o idea que se les pude ocurir para este fic.

Por lo tanto por los motivos que ya les dije este fic se ira a otro. Espero su comprensión y que me perdonen cualquier molestia que esto resulte para ustedes y tambie espero seguir contando su apoyo por esto. por febor esperen a que ponga,-La fuersa de nuestra unión- que sera prsimamente.nos vemos.


End file.
